Eicca Hietala
Name: Eicca Hietala Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Cello, musical arts, weight lifting, arts club, band, orchestra (outside school) Appearance: Eicca is a tall kid, standing at 6'4, with a very muscular, fit physique as a result of weight training starting in middle school. His hair is a fair blond, at a long that goes down to his waist which he usually keeps out and very straight. A somewhat tanned complexion, and green eyes to go with all of this. His clothing style is very casual, usually wearing band shirts, jeans, and tennis shoes. Biography: Eicca was originally born in Helsinki, Finland to an accomplished Dutch cellist, Floor Hietala, and music teacher Paavo Hietala. Raised in a very musical family, from a very early age he was taught to love music and asked his mother to teach him to play Cello like she had, which she had lovingly obliged to. Although born in Finland and raised there for several years, at age nine, his parents told him that they had made the decision to move to American due to his father accepting a position as a music teacher at a university, called Juliard. While at first struggling in adapting to the new environment, especially one where he was teased for playing Cello, an instrument that was bigger than the player. Over time, though, he adapted and gained friends by showing his prowess with the instrument and being an exceptional music student, while being an average student in most other fields. Over time, Eicca's father felt it was time for him to stop teaching and spend more time with his family, and so he, his wife, and a 15 year old to a new neighborhood. It is here that Eicca attended Southridge where he immediately immersed himself in arts club, and attended a small orchestra group outside of the school, while his mother worked as a private Cello instructor, and his dad enjoyed the simple life of working at a local market. Eicca himself also lifts weights on a constant basis when he can work it in as he believes that having a good body helps keep up good physical and mental health, and believes that he looks good all the time thanks to it all. Personality wise, Eicca is an extremely friendly kid with a huge passion for music. He is known at school for helping kids in music classes after school as a tutor, and has done numerous recitals during the talent shows that happen once a year. He is very well mannered, especially towards women as he was raised to be an extreme gentleman and treat a lady well. He is not known for being a violent person, ill tempered, or in any way very negative. He is quite the happy kid who helps, but doesn't quite fully understand, people who deal with depression as he himself has had many minor happinesses in his life that he fails to see how the world can be a terrible place. Whereas most people see the glass as half empty, he just takes a pitcher, and adds more water to the glass. While a nice kid, Eicca is known to be well in handling stressful situations, and remains calm even when he doesn't know what the hell he's doing. Advantages: Very calm and in control of his emotions. Is very strong, fit, and quite agile. Disadvantages: Doesn't have a violent bone in his body, very inexperienced with situations involving conflict. Designated Number: Male Student no. 69 The above biography is as written by Xaldien. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Billyclub Conclusions: Appearance-wise, B69 seems to be a very formidable opponent. Or at least, he would be, if, you know, he wasn't a total pansy. I mean, what's he gonna do? Play the competition a sad song and hope they leave him alone? Not gonna happen. In fact, I'd say B69 is going to wind up a prime example of the phrase "the bigger they are, the harder they fall". Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Will Sigurbjornsson '''Collected Weapons: Billyclub (issued weapon) Allies: Eris Marquis, Nick Jones Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Eicca started the game at the Quarry alongside Nick Jones and soon after Eris Marquis. The three of them then began to partake in the bottle of vodka that was Eris' assigned weapon, Eicca eventually passing out, and then regaining conciousness to discover that the others were gone, at which point, he left. He later found himself at the Coast, where he encountered Will Sigurbjornsson and Wade Wilson, and was quickly shot in the head and killed by Will. End-game Evaluation: I'm sure there's a lesson to be learned here somewhere. Maybe "Minors shouldn't drink alchohol, or they'll get shot in the head by killer Icelandic kids." Something like that. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Eicca, in chronological order. V3: *Finsternis *Complicated Questions Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eicca Hietala. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students